Genu
Genu is the main antagonist of the Enigmata series, and acts as the “final” boss in Enigmata and Enigmata: Genu's Revenge, though not really... In Enigmata In the original Enigmata, Genu is a demon lord that ruled the universe. He's actually more of a mere plot device in this game, since his appearance is not shown and he hasn't got any dialog, so it's not known what his personality and appearance is. He's also known as "Demon Lord Genu" in this game, and also acts as a boss. After defeating him, you'll be asked if you want to continue playing a supposedly "endless" game or start the game over again with your current ship. However, if you decide to continue playing, there's actually one more boss after 5 levels. As a Boss in Enigmata Genu is also the 20th boss of Enigmata. The hardest thing about him is that he spawns drones continuously. The problem is that these drones are extremely tough, and they also line up to create a nigh-indestructible barrier for him, so the best weapon to defeat him with is the Triple Neon Wave, which is also considered the ultimate weapon in Enigmata by most players. Though it IS possible to defeat him without the Triple Neon Wave, it is also much more difficult. Even without the barrier, he's still the hardest boss so far since the drones don't only just guard him, but they also shoot, and with a massive number of drones like this, the drones' bullets alone could be a great problem. Genu himself shoots very long, strong and chaotic streams of bullets that will result in instant death if you're stuck in them in most cases. To make matters worse, his streams of bullets are also very sudden and often change directions! In Enigmata: Genu's Revenge Though the title of the 2nd game is "Genu's Revenge", the "Genu" here is actually not Genu at all, but is in fact Skymar in disguise. The real Genu DIED back in the original Enigmata. It is actually hinted along the way of the game, notably: *How Skymar always refuse to return to the base after being rescued many times, he EVEN refused to return to the base after "Genu" is supposedly defeated! *Adriana said that if Genu is really still alive, he must be around 100 years old by the time of Enigmata: Genu's Revenge. However, as shown in the photo above, he looks suspiciously young... *"Genu" wears a mask, and it's not only for dramatic purposes! It’s to cover up skymar face! *Many Torn Notes hinted that the "Genu" here is in fact a fake, most notably "...They can never know it was me..." and "...Our trail is completely untraceable..." Like in Enigmata, "Genu" is also the normal final boss of Enigmata: Genu's Revenge, but after defeating him, a dialog won't show up to have you decide whether to start the whole game over or not. Instead, you just return to the base normally and is hinted that you will continue a supposedly endless game. Skymar refuses to return to the base again, but this time he made the excuse of having to work instead of being captured by "Genu's force" again. "Genu" is also known as "Supreme Lord Genu" in this game. As a Boss in Enigmata: Genu's Revenge "Genu" is also the 20th boss of Enigmata: Genu's Revenge, much like his role in the original Enigmata. Here, he has 3 drones that constantly spin around him and will be recreated instantly if one of them is destroyed, but it's nowhere near as frustrating as the barrier in Enigmata 1 and shouldn't pose much of a problem. Aside from that, he also has 2 huge turrets on the sides of his ship, but they're actually destructible. The real problem here is actually his attacks themselves. In a nutshell, his attack library is actually some of the most notable attacks of the other bosses combined! His main ship can shoot Tetragon's enormous streams of bullets, Considious' missile barrages, and Nekron's double-lightnings, while his turrets can shoot Demenus' double-streams of bullets (which almost feel like a laser beam), and also Considious' missile barrages again! The only difference is that all of his projectiles are red and his attacks are even longer and more deadly than the original! Knowing how frustrating those attacks are while fighting previous bosses, I think you can imagine how hard this boss fight is yourself. However, despite this, if you could already defeat Demenus, he's actually not much harder than his minion, But entity is. Category:Bosses Category:Enigmata: Genu's Revenge Bosses Category:Enigmata Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enigmata: Genu's Revenge Characters Category:Enigmata Characters Category:Ultra instinct shag Category:GEEEEENUUUUUUUU